Lucas encuentra el amor
by dreki16
Summary: Una chica con aire angelical y un toque de rebeldia llega a valleperdido con intencion de quedarse. Esta misteriosa adolescente encandila  Lucas desde el primer momento pero ¿Sera todo lo que parece o escondera un secreto oscuro?
1. La primera vez

**Bueno voy a empezar espero que les me voy a alargar mucho por que es el primer capitulo pero va ha haber muchas mas cosas interesantes sobre la chica nueva. Bueno y que sepan que vana ser mini capitulos casi todos.**

Capitulo 1: la primera vez

Salí de la casa escopetado. no podía creer que rosa ruano echara a su propia hija de casa. Todo eso me hizo recordar el dolor que sentí cuando mi familia me dejo y no pude evitar soltar una lágrima al mismo tiempo que volvía a ser yo. Entonces la vi, levante la vista y ahí estaba como sacada de un cómic, lo mas bello que había visto en mi vida.

Ella estaba vestida con una camiseta verde que le llegaba un poco mas abajo del culo,unos shorts vaqueros que se le veían un poco por debajo y unas combers rojas. Llevaba el pelo recogido en dos trenzas que le hacia una apariencia muy infantil, si no llega a ser por el cuerpo que tenia hubiera pensado que era una niña pequeña. Andaba despreocupada segura de si misma y si no fuera por que no la había visto en mi vida hubiera jurado que era hermana de Culebra. Al verme se dirigió hacia a mi con un contoneo que me provoco un escalofrió.

-Hola-dijo con una voz celestial-soy nueva aquí y estaba dando una vuelta a ver si conocia a alguien.

-Ho...ho...la-dije nerviosamente mientras la contemplaba de cerca ¡era mas guapa aun!-yo soy...lucas.

-Encantada de conocerte yo soy Andrea y vivo en aquella casa de allí-dijo señalando una casa al fondo de la calle.

-AH bueno pues encantado de conocerte-dije recuperando la compostura-ya nos veremos alguna otra vez.

-Si bueno...la verdad es que me tengo que marchar-dijo ella con una sonrisa que me descompuso-tengo que ir a desempaquetar mis cosas, adiós lucas.

-Adiós-dije casi sin aliento. Pero ¿que me estaba pasando?nunca había sentido algo así con alguien...es la primera vez que con una sonrisa me descompongo ¿que me pasa? acaso ¿es la primera vez que estoy enamorado de verdad?

Continuara...

**¿Que les parecio? COMENTEN PORFAAAAAA**


	2. Lucas esta enamorado!

**bueno este es el siguiente capitulo espero que les guste.**

**Capitulo 2:Lucas esta enamorado!**

Llege a casa exausto y no precisamente por que rosa ruano me ubiera echado de su casa a patadas, me sentia...distinto era como si algo dentro de mi estuviese luchando por salir pero todavia no sabia el que y porque. Las voces de Carlitos y Lucia me devolvieron a la realidad...

-LUCAS!- GRITARON EUFORICOS LOS DOS.

-¿QUE HA PASADO?- pregunto Lucia en casi un grito- nos vamos a tener que ir?- pregunto con cara de tristeza.

-Pregunta la que sabe leer la mente- dije yo con un tono divertido, sinceramente nunca ubiese pensado que me saldria ese tono.

-¿Que te pasa pareces muy feliz?- dijo Carlitos con su tipico tono de voz. Yo solo sonrei, mientras me diriguia a la cocina.

-Esta feliz porque a conocido a una chica-solto de repente lucia haciendo que me pusiera rojo de verguenza.

-COMO SABES ESO!-DIJE CASI SIN DARME CUENTA.

-Preguntó a la que lee la mente- respondio lucia divertida como hace escasos momentos habia sido yo.

-Bueno vale es verdad- dije en un rendimiento.

-Y es guapa?-pregunto Carlitos.

-Por lo que piensa Lucas diria que si-dijo Lucia intentando leerme la mente- y parece que le ha llamado la atencion porque tiene un aire de reveldia aunque parece muy angelical.

-No me ha llamado la atencion solo por eso tambien a sido porque es la persona mas guapa que he conocido-dije mordiendome las uñas de los nervios.

A Lucia y a Carlitos se les ilumino la cara de repente pero antes de que pudieran decir nada sono la puerta de la calle y entraron Culebra y Sandra otra vez discutiendo (aqui ya ha muerto Victor).

-Es que no me parece bien que vayas por ahi haciendote invisible cuando te da la gana!-decia sandra

-Ni que fueras mi madre ahora-dijo Culebra mirandola de arriba a abajo y añadiendo-porque si no menuda mami tengo que esta como un queso-dijo poniendo una de sus sonrisa picaronas para que sandra le perdonara.

-pufffff no tienes remedio-dijo sandra rindiendose y provocando a culebra una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Lucas se ha enamorado!-gritaron los pequeños a la vez.

Al instante culebra y sandra me miraron con los ojos como platos y yo solo pude articular un .

-No estoy lo que se dice enamorado y ahora tengo sueño me voy a arriba-dije llendo casi corriendo hacia las escaleras mientras las miradas atentas de culebra y sandra me seguian...

**CONTINUARA...**

**Comenten por faaa si les gusta dentro de poco actualizo y van a venir curvas entre lucas y andrea lo advierto...**


	3. La chica nueva

**Capitulo 3:La chica nueva**

Subi a mi cuarto, cerre la puerta, cogi uno de mis comics y me tire en la cama a intentar pensar en otra cosa. Sabia lo que me esperaba dentro de unos minutos asi que intente calmarme y saber que respuestas daria, pero para mi sorpresa entraron segundos despues de que entrara en la habitacion no dejandome tiempo ni siquiera para pensar en ella.

-Donde la has visto?-pregunto sandra sentandose a mi lado.

-La vi justamente cuando salia de casa de los ruano, despues de haberme vuelto a transformar en mi-dije mirando como culebra se sentaba a mi otro lado.

-Esta buena?-preguntó sin vacilar, haciendo que sandra le diese una colleja-ay!-se quejó- chispitas no te me pongas celosa.

-Dejame en paz imbecil-dijo con un notable enfado-hay cosas que interesan mas que vio transformarte?

-Creo que no-dije recordando lo cerca que podria haber estado de verme cambiar de forma-por lo menos se acerco a mi y me hablo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Valee eso ya es algo-dijo sandra-que te dijo de ella?

-Tan necesario es todo esto?-pregunte sin ganas de contar nada mas, no me apetecia contar nada de lo que habia pasado por si se me notaba algo la forma rara de actuar- parecia una persona normal y corriente,tenia un aire de niña buena como tu sandra, pero tambien un toque de rebeldia-dije recordandola- cuando la vi me recordo a culebra por la forma tan segura y tan chulita de la que andaba.

-A ver lechugino-dijo culebra tocandose la nuca-que no te estamos pidiendo una descripcion de ella te estamos diciendo que si te dijo algo de donde vivia y con quien o como se llamaba.

-pues me ha dicho que es nueva y vive en la casa de al final de la calle, la de la esquina. No me ha dicho con quien vivia pero se llamaba Andrea-dije poniendo una sonrisa un tanto estupida por mi parte al recordar su nombre.

-Vaya con la andreita-dijo culebra con su habitual tono de voz-debe ser muy interesante, puesto que es la primera chica en que te fijas desde que te conozco y eso que en tu clase no es que sean feas.

-Culebra eres idiota-dijo sandra levantandose para irse a su cuarto-no entiendes nada del amor-fue lo unico que se escucho antes de oir un portazo.

-sera mejor que la dejes ya se le pasara-dije dandole animos.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN LA ESCUELA...

Iba caminando con sandra, culebra y los pequeños cuando la vi, estaba incluso mas guapa con el uniforme del colegio y para mi sorpresa le habia echo algunos cambios. La falda estaba un poco mas corta de lo que sulen permitir llevarla a las de mi clase, llevaba una corbata como la llebaba sandra, tenia el pelo suelto por lo que pude ver que lo tenia rizoso y la camisa del uniforme la tenia desabrochada por abajo y cogida en un nudo haciendo visible un pircing brillante que tenia en el duda alguna llamaba la atencion entre las demas chicas y llamaba la atencion de todos los chicos que tenia al rededor lo que me hico sentir rabia.

-lucas esa es la chica en la que te habias fijado?-pregunto sandra atonita.

no podia aricular una sola palabra asi que movi mi cabeza de arriba abajo todavia observandola.

-Joder-dijo culebra-pues si que esta buena la niña-dijo ganandose una colleja de sandra y una mirada asesina por mi parte.

-tenias razon lucas-interrumpio lucia-con solo verla recuerda a culebra pero tambien tiene un aire angelical como sandra.

Todos estabamos perplejos por la vista de la chica nueva que habia conquistado una parte muy pequeña de momento de mi corazon. Entonces sucedio se giro y me vio, al instante se le formo una sonrisa en la cara que hizo que me erizara, me saludo con la mano y se dirijo con paso segura hacia mi, no podia moverme, no podia hacer nada y se estaba acercando, cuando por fin la tuve enfrente me quede petrificado...

**Continuara...**

**Bueno hasta aqui, espero que os haya gustado mucho y que comenteis tambien mucho por que entonces me animare para escribir mas.**

**COMENTAR PORFAAAAAAAAA. ESPERO VUESTRAS OPINIONES CON ANSIAS**...


	4. La provocación y el rechazo

**Capitulo 4:La provocacion y el rechazo**

Estaba petrificado, no podia decir ni un solo hola, pero antes de poder reaccionar ella hablo:

-Hola Lucas!-dijo con su melodica voz-oye andó un poco perdida podrias ayudarme a ubicarme en el instituto?-me pregunto.

-em. em ,em-no conseguia decir casi una palabra y mientras intentaba decirle que estaria encantado de acompañarle, sandra y culebra se quedaron mirando atonitos como tartamudeaba y decidieron actuar rapido.

-Bueno disculpa a nuestro primo pero es que esta mañana no ha desayunado su dosis de vitaminas y pues-decia culebra sin ninguna idea de lo que le podria decir-bueno que normalmente suele hablar normal vamos!

-Si, y ademas estaria encantado de ayudarte y enseñarte el instituto ¿a que si lucas?-dijo sandra rozandome y provocandome un calambrazo suave para despertarme.

-Si pues claro-dije sorprendiendome a mi mismo-que quieres que te enseñe primero?-dije mientras nos alejabamos de sandra y culebra.

-Pues me gustaria saber donde tenemos nuestra clase-dijo ella con una sonrisa-aunque no creo que la pise mucho este trimestre porque como podras comprobar no soy lo que se dice una niña buena aunque lo parezca- me dijo sorprendiendome.

-Se nota-dije mirandola de arriba a abajo-y debes hacer todo lo psible para que se note que no eres una niña buena¿no?-dije señalando la forma en que se habia vestido.

-pues si-dijo ella mientras caminaba a mi lado-y la verdad creo que ya tendre problemas con solo llevar el uniforme asi-dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-pues si-dije yo casi sin dejar de mirarla, dios tenia el pelo mas rizado y precioso que habia visto en mi vida- pero por lo menos le das un toque distinto, debe aburrirte ir vestida igual que los demas-dije dejandolo como una aprobacion.

-si la verdad es que no queria ir al colegio se lo habia dicho a mis padres-dijo ella con tono burlon-cuando me dijeron que tenia que ir les dije, si al colegio con la mochilita y el bocadillito por si tengo hambre no-dijo con tono de sarcasmo, lo que me hizo reirme, en verdad esa chica era igual que culebra.

-Bueno esta es nuestra clase-dijo lucas mientras veia acercarse a pablo por detras de ella-o no...-es lo ultimo que pudo decir.

Andrea se quedo mirandome extrañada pero de pronto alguien la cojio por detras del hombro y le dio la vuelta.

-Hola -dijo pablo con chuleria, entonces miro para mi-que ya te estaba molestando el friki de turno-dijo el riendose.

-Para nada-dijo Andrea plantandole cara y quedandose a escasos milimetros de su cara-es mas aqui el unico que me molesta es el macarra de turno-dijo girandose de golpe y provocando que su pelo le golpeara la cara a Pablo.

-Perdona?-dijo pablo mientras se iba hacia su pandilla ahora riendose- esto no va a quedar asi ¿me oyes? nadie me rechaza-dijo el gritando.

-que si hombre que si-decia Andrea con una sonrisa de medio lado-que tu no te has declarado ni tu madre-dijo esto ultimo con un tono tan divertido que me hizo sacar una risa contagiosa.

-es la primera vez que te veo reirte de verdad-dijo Andrea con un tono pensativo.

-Es que yo no suelo reirme mucho ademas nos conocimos ayer-dije todavia con una risita-te debes sentir orgullosa pocos son capazes de hacerme a reir.

-Me gusta que te rias-dijo ella acercandose a mi-te sienta mucho mejor, te lo puedo asegurar-dijo entrando ya en clase.

-Bueno suerte para conseguirlo la proxima vez-dije un poco rojo por lo que me habia dicho.

Entramos a clase y el profesor la presento, extrañamente no dijo nada de su forma de llevar el uniforme y le dijo que se sentara al lado mio dado que todavia estaba el sitio de se sento, se acerco a mi y me susurro al oido provocandome un escalofrio:

-Creo que voy a asistir mas a clase de lo que pensaba. gracias a mi compañero de pupitre-me dijo separandose- pero shhhhhh es un secreto-dijo guiñandome un ojo lo que provoco que me riera por lo bajo-ja, ves nadie se resiste a mis gracias.

Cada vez estaba mas seguro esta chica era identica a culebra y me gustaba demasiado...

**Continuara...**

**espero que os haya gustado y...COMENTAR PORFAAAAAAAAAAA QUE YO OS QUIERO MUCHO Y ME HACEIS MUY FELIZ CADA VEZ QUE COMENTAIS ADEMAS ME DAN GANAS DE ESCRIBIR MAS**


	5. Andrea vs Culebra

**Capitulo 5: Andrea vs Culebra**

Estaba mas contento que nunca y no solo porque Andrea era mi compañera de pupitre,tambien porque gracias a eso pude hablar con ella de hugo y de como me dolia que se ubiera ido asi sin mas cuando era el unico que me habia apoyado en el colegio, pero ella a eso me respondio:

-Tranquilo estoy segura que tu nueva compañera de pupitre estara contigo en todo y te defendera-dijo con su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que ya me volvia loco-pero no le digas que te lo he contado, es que es un poco cabezota y no lo admitiria.

-Esta bien-dije conteniendo la risa, habiamos estado hablando de nosotros como si fueran otras personas toda la mañana y me gustaba sentirme diferente y precia que ha ella tambien le gustaba.

-Te propongo algo-dijo con una cara de revoltosa, irresistible-cada vez que te haga reir me tendras que hacer un favor.

-Bueno ya te he dicho que hacerme reir es muy dificil pero vale-dije sonriendo-pero con una condicion, si yo te hago reir tu tendras que hacerme el favor.

-Vale y por muy loco que sea tendremos que hacerlo-dijo ella con tono divertido-eso si tiene que ser una risa de verdad, una de esas risas en que no puedas parar de reir como tu antes en el pasillo, ¿hay trato?-pregunto alzando una ceja.

-Pues claro-dije extrechando su mano, al principio era un apreton de manos amistoso pero luego me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y seguro que ella tambien, el solo roze con su mano estaba provocandome unas fuertes palpitaciones en el pecho, nos quedamos cogidos de la mano y yo me quede hipnotizao mirandole a los ojos, perdiendome en esos ojos color chocolate...hasta que una voz demasiado familiar para mi gusto nos interrumpio.

-Lucas fiera, que parece que te la quieras comer-dijo culebra apareciendo detras mio-aunque te comprendo-dijo mirandola de arriba a abajo-todos en esta sala quieren comersela-dijo mirando alrededor donde una manada de tios nos vigilaban muy de cerca.

-A que adivino-dijo andrea acercandose a culebra- tu eres ese famoso culebra del que lucas me ha hablado y que por lo visto se parece a mi-dijo a escasos milimetros de la cara de culebra.

-Hombre famoso famoso, yo prefiero decir conocido ¿sabes? porque si no la gente se molesta-dijo el respondiendole con su habitual tono-y bueno parecerme a ti no creo que pueda tener esas peras como las que tienes a menos que tome hormonas-dijo mirando a su escote directamente, provocandome furia interna por todo mi cuerpo.

Ella no dijo nada solo sonrio antes de responder a su puya de mejor manera.

-Tienes razon, no se que parecido nos podran ver-dijo con sarcasmo-a si, ya me acuerdo, me acuerdo, pero no es en lo que nos parecemos si no en lo que no nos parecemos, por ejemplo yo no voy por ahi fumando enfrente del colegio-dijo casi en un risa-no, yo soy mas lista, yo me lo fumaria en un lugar donde no me vieran o tampoco voy atacando a todo lo que se mueve, yo solo ataco a lo que me interesa y te aseguro que tu no vales la pena-dijo levantando la ceja en forma de victoria.

-Me gustas-dijo culebra con una sonrisa en los labios, algo que no entendi, ¿no acababa de oir lo que le habia dicho Andrea?-hablas como alguien que ha vivido en la calle y sabe tener carazter para contestar a alguien lo justo y adecuado para que no le partan la cara y eso tinene mucho valor para mi-dijo con una sonrisa sincera y extendiendole la mano-encantado de conocerte.

-encantada-dijo estrechandole la mano con una sonrisa enorme en la cara-bueno me voy al baño un momento . Lucas me acompañas a casa despues del colegio?-me pregunto con carita muy pequeña de porfaaaaa.

-Esta bien-dije devolviendole la sonrisa, mientras se iba, me di cuenta que culebra me miraba serio-que?

-ES una buena chica-afirmo con una sonrisa para despues cambiar a serio otra vez- hazme el favor y no la cages!-dijo llendose por la puerta.

Y con un buen recuerdo de ella llendose espere a que acabaran las clases para poder ir con ella a casa, sabia porque me habia pedido en este momento que la acompañase cuando todavia nos quedaban dos horas de clase y era su compañero, facil pensaba faltar esas dos horas, por lo visto habia aguantado bastante para poder estar conmigo y asi con el timbre me diriji a clase a pensar en la chica que me habia robado el corazon en solo un dia...

**Continuara...**

**gracias por leer y comentar. esperare ansiosa vuestros mensajes si son muchos como espero, mañana aztualizo mas episodios.**

**COMENTAR PORFAAAAAAAAAA**


	6. La verdad

**apitulo 6:La verdad **

Acompañe a Andrea a su casa mientras me contaba cosas de ella, la verdad es que nunca ubiera pensado lo que me estaba diciendo

-Vivo con mi hermano-dijo ella como recordandolo-mis padres no les gustaba mi forma de actuar y me fui de casa para poder seguir mi vida, pero mi hermano no me dejo ir sola y vivo con el.

-Woah-dije todavia recibiendo la informacion, no se porque pero que sus padres no la aceptaran me dolia mucho, no queria que nadie le hiciera daño-lo has debido de pasar muy mal.

-La verdad ya me he acostumbrado, mi hermano esta trabajando la mayor parte del tiempo-dijo ella mirandome directamente a los ojos-incluso se ha olvidado de pagar el agua de este mes.

-Que?-pregunte atonito-entonces ¿donde te vas a duchar?.

-Pues supongo que me las arreglare para ducharme en el colegio-dijo con una mirada llena de tristeza.

-Puedes ducharte en mi casa hoy-dije con hilo de esperanza, el solo pensamiento de pasar mas tiempo con ella me alegro-es mas no te lo pregunto te obligo, hoy a las cuatro me picas para ducharte-dije llendome sin dejarle ninguna opcion para negarse.

Cuando llege a casa y les explique que iba a venir Andrea a las cuatro, todos estuvieron de acuerdo y despues de comer subi a cambiarme para cuando viniera Andrea. Me puse unos vaqueros oscuros pitillos, una camiseta blanca con unos labios en el centro de esta y unas combers negras. Cuando sono el timbre, baje a abrirle la puerta pero cuando iba a hacerlo todas las luces empezaron a la puerta y le dije que esperara un mometo, subi a todo correr las escalera y me encontre lo que me temia, Sandra discutiendo con culebra, pero esta vez parecia diferente esta vez estaba mas enfadada que nunca.

-CUANDO PENSABAS DECIRMELO-gritaba fuera de control.

-Chispitas que no fue para tanto solo se me fue un poco el control y claudia me vio unos instantes antes de hacerme invisible.

-NO Y LO DICES COMO SI FUERA LO MAS NORMAL DEL MUNDO-gritaba fuera de control-PUES AHORA A VER COMO SE LO EXPLICAS PORQUE...

-BASTA-grite entremetiendome-Andrea esta abajo esperando y no puede entrar en casa cuando las luces no paran de parpadear-dije casi en un ruego-porfavor sandra, calmate-dije en tono de suplica.

-Tranquilo Lucas me voy para que no parpadeen mas-dicho esto bajo las escaleras abrio la puerta y se fue.

-No se que le habras echo esta vez pero despierta ya de una vez, y dile lo que sientes, asi no tendreis mas problemas-dije diriguiendome a las escaleras.

-si fuera tan facil, ceporro-fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de abrirle la puerta a Andrea. Estaba preciosa, llevaba un top azul clarito dejandose ver el pircing del ombligo , unos shorts negros, unos tacones entre azul y negro y el pelo lo tenia cogido en una salvaje moño, por ultimo llevaba una bolsa de baño consigo. No podia ser posible cada vez que la veia estaba mas guapa. Me dio una sonrisa, para luego preguntar.

-puedo pasar?

-si pues claro-dije yo haciendome a un lado el baño es, segun subes la tercera puerta a la derecha-dije con una sonrisa.

-Ah gracias-dijo subiendo-en quince minutos estoy abajo para hablar contigo-dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

No me lo podia creer ella estaba en mi casa, mejor, se estaba duchando en el piso de arriba. el mero echo de tener ese pensamiento me hizo subir los colores. No cabia en mi de emocion y de pensar en ella ya habian pasado los quince minutos, cuando un fuerte sonido que venia del baño me desperto a la me lo pense dos veces y sali corriendo lo mas rapido que pude, abri la puerta de baño de golpe y me encontre una vision que no ubiera imaginado en siglos, ella estaba en una toalla envuelta con el pelo mojado y de su mano salia...

**Continuara...**

**AAHH LES DEJO CON LA INTRIGA PARA QUE COMENTEN Y SE ESPEREN HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO¿ QUE CREEN QUE LE SALE DE LA MANO?**


	7. Ella es como yo

**Capitulo 7:Ella es como yo**

No me lo pense dos veces y sali corriendo lo mas rapido que pude, abri la puerta de baño de golpe y me encontre una vision que no ubiera imaginado en siglos, ella estaba en una toalla envuelta con el pelo mojado y de su mano salia aire!.No lo podia creer, ella era como yo, estaba tan feliz, no podia articular casi ni palabra pero cuando por fin iba a hablar ella me vio, se asusto y con una cara de terror dio un golpe en el suelo con el pie elevando las manos, haciendo que del suelo saliera elevando una pared de tierra tapandola, aunque la pared le tapaba aun podia distinguir sus pies y pude ver con claridad como deslizaba el pie en mi direccion(supuse que tambien hizo lo mismo con las manos) provocando que tapara completamente la puerta y no dejandome ver lo que sucedia dentro del baño. En ese mismo momento culebra salio de su habitacion con un cigarro en la mano.

-es que en esta casa ya no se puede ni fumar?-pregunto bastante enfadado parandose enfrente mio, cuando vio la pared le cambio la cara-pero que puñetas es esto?

-Andrea es esto-dije aun sin creermelo.

-Andrea es la pared?-pregunto culebra

-No, Andrea ha hecho esto-dije intentando explicarle sin sonar como un chiflado-andrea se estaba secando el pelo con la mano cuando me vio se asusto y ha hecho esto!.

-osea que la tia buena tiene poderes?-pregunto culebra a lo que yo asenti-joder, va a ser verdad eso de que nos parecemos!

-En demasiadas cosas diria yo-dije molesto en un susurro

-Andrea si puedes oirnos habla!-grito culebra pàra que se le oyera, del otro lado de la puerta sono un gemido y unos instantes despues un fuerte golpe a la vez que la pared de tierra se desvanecia. Cuando pudimos ver lo que habia pasado nos encontramos a andrea cubierta solo por la toalla todavia tirada en el suelo.

-Andrea!-grite todo lo que pude y me acreque corriendo para cercierarme de que todo estaba bien, al no encontrar nada seguro me desespere-culebra, que le pasa?

-No lo se-dijo el mirandola-pero tendremos que llevarla a abajo para ver que sucede-dijo esto ya cojiendola en brazos, lo que me molesto un poco pero ahora mismo no importaba lo importante era cerciorarse de que estuviera bien. La llebamos abajo y la tapamos con una sabana para que no tuviera frio, me fije que todavia tenia el pelo humedoseguramente no le habia dado tiempo a terminar cuando la vi. Las horas pasaban y cada vez me deseperaba mas, ya estabamos todos en el cuarto mirandola de reojo, mario no estaba muy seguro de que fuera de fiar pero jimena le dijo que alguien en estas condiciones no podia ser malo por el momento. Habian pasado ya cinco largas horas desde que se habia desmayado, pero para mi sorpresa tan rapido como cuando dieron las nueve y un minuto abrio los ojos marrrones que tanto echaba de menos.

-Andrea estas bien?-pregunte rapidamente preocupado.

-Ummm-dijo ella quejandose-lucas...-fue lo primero que dijo antes de abrir los ojos como una loca y mirar a todo el mundo, supuse que ya se habria acordado de lo que habia pasado-lucas! lo que viste...te golpeaste la cabeza por eso piensas que viste eso!-dijo desesperadamente.

-Andrea tranquila somos como tu-dijo sandra acercandose.

-como yo?-pregunto confusa-tambien teneis poderes?

-si mendruga-dijo culebra sonriendo.

-espera un momento como deberia fiarme de vosotros?-pregunto desconfiada.

No hacia falta responder a esa pregunta , porque tan solo con echos lo estabamos demostrando, culebra se hizo invisible y se volvio a hacer invisible cuando estaba demasiado cerca de ella lo que le hizo asustarse por un momento, sandra estallo una bombilla y frio un trozo de papel por si acaso, carlitos levanto un objeto que habia delante de ella, lucia se comunico mentalmente con ella y yo simplemente me transforme en ella. Se quedo callada unos instantes hasta que lucia le pregunto

-y que poder tienes?-dijo la pequeña con ojos de curiosidad.

-no tengo un poder, yo tengo cuatro-dijo con su habitual sonrisa-controlo aire,tierra,agua y fuego-acabo mirando las caras de impresion que teniamos. me hizo un gesto para que saliera a hablar fuera con ella y bajo las estrellas nos quedamos pero nadie me preparo para lo que me iba a decir en ese momento...

**Continuara...**


	8. Dolorosa noticia

**Capitulo 9: Dolorosa noticia**

Andrea me habia llevado a la parte trasera del jardin y por su cara diria que no tenia que contarme nada bueno. Estuvo un buen rato mirando a las estrellas como si anelara algo, despues se cercioro de que nadie nos espiara y se sento en el balancin:

-¿No son preciosas?-me pregunto apartando la mirada por primera vez de las estrellas.

-Mas preciosa eres tu-le dije sin miramientos, no acababa de creerme lo que acababa de decir y por la cara que puso me arrepenti totalmente.

-Lucas, me agrada lo que piensas de mi y no te dire que no te correspondo porque sino me estaria mintiendo a mi misma-dijo ahora mirandome directamente-pero lo nuestro no puede ser-dijo destruyendo lo poco de esperanza que quedaba en mi.

-Pero si tu me correspondes ¿que problema hay?-pregunte incredulo.

-Hay demasiados problemas-dijo ella-no puedo salir contigo por que me acabarian descubriendo y me tendria que ir, quiero pasar desapercibida y no es buena idea viendo el acoso que tienes en el colegio-dijo triste.

-Te aseguro que mas desapercibido que yo no pasa nadie-dije yo seguro de mi mismo.

-Creo que voy a empezar a salir con pablo-dijo en un susurro, yo no podia responder, con ese gilipollas¿no habia nadie que fuera menos estupido? Ella simplemente siguio-con el pasare desapercibida y sere una mas asi nadie me podra etiquetar y entiendeme lucas si interactuo contigo y me descubren tendreis que iros de aqui tambien, y no quiero ponerte en peligro.

-No hace falta que salgas con pablo para no ponerme en peligro -le dije yo algo molesto.

-Lucas te juro que cuando estemos a solas y no haya nadie alredeor que nos pueda ver, te demostrare cuanto te quiero-dijo rapidamente-y cuando estemos con gente alredeor te estare queriendo en secreto-dijo cambiando de tema-pero quiero que sepas que tendre que besar a pablo pero no sentire nada.

-Y si-pregunte yo un poco tembloroso-¡te besara yo que sentirias?-al instante le cambio la cara, la aparto de mi, huyendo y yo solo pude sentir el deseo inrrefrenable de besarla!

**Continuara...**

**SORRY PORQUE SEA TAN CORTITO**


	9. Fecha, hora y dia

**Capitulo 10: fecha, hora y dia**

Sentia unas ganas de besarla horriblesy no me podia resistir, al mismo tiempo que ella se levantaba para irse yo le cogui del brazo y la hice girar haciendola quedar a unos milimetros de mi:

-Que?-dije yo con una mirada picarona-que crees que solo tu puedes hacer esto?-dije yo viendo como una sonrisa se le formaba en la cara, antes de que dijera nada la atraje hacia mi haciendo que los pocos milimetros que quedaban entre nosotros desaparecieran, no podia creerlo la estaba besando y fue un momento magico, fue como si se detuviera el tiempo, como si las palabras que habia dicho hacia un momento no existieran, en ese mismo instante en ese lugar solo existiamos ella y yo. Cuando nos separamos se me quedo mirando y me dio una bofetada.

-A valido la pena-conteste yo a la ofensiva-admitelo lo estabas deseando.

-Pues claro que lo estaba deseando idiota!-dijo ella enfadad, ahora comprendia a culebra y sandra-lo que pasa es que ahora lo deseare mas!-dijo llendose por la puerta como una loca, haciendome provocar una risa, podria ser timido y poco sociable pero ahora mismo esa chica habia recibido mi cariño y mis sentimientos, y me sentia feliz, ahora comprendia a culebra cuando tenia las discusiones con sandra no era una forma de gritarse era una forma de decirse cuanto se quieren. Me dirigi a la cama no sin antes mirar la hora 9 y 30 de la noche del dia 26 de septiembre del 2011 me dije para mi mismo, la fecha en la que prove sus dulces labios por primera vez y con ese pensamiento subi las escaleras y me eche en la cama soñando con mi heroina de comic.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE EN EL INSTITUTO...

Me diriji a la clase y lo primero que vi fue a andrea hablando con pablo y a el con una sonrisa de idiota, senti tanta furia que no pude seguir viendo aquello y simplemente me fui a mi asiento y no le dirigui la palabra en toda la primera hora. En la segunda hora llego una notita a mi mesa proviniente de mi compañera de al lado en la que ponia:

"Losiento se que me odias pero tenia que hacerlo"

Yo rapidamente escribi otra y se la pase:

"nunca podria odiarte, solo estoy furioso de que ese idiota te tenga antes que yo"

Eso por lo visto le hizo gracia y me mando una notita que ònia:

"E l nunca me podra tener (aunque tampoco soy un objeto) como me tiene tu te lo puedo asegurar, y si no me crees te espero en los vestuarios a cuarta hora que es cuando tenemos tecnologia y no nos echaran de menos" en el papelito dibujo unos labios rojos y cuando yo la mire me guiño un ojo con su habitual sonrisa al tiempo que yo asentia con la cabeza provocandole una sonrisa.

Claramente yo no sabia las consecuencias que iba a tener eso...

**continuara...**

**OS ha gustado?¿ responder y comentar ( es lo mismo) please que yo os quiero muchoooooooooooo muchooooooo cucuruchooooooooo**


	10. El encuentro

**Capitulo 11:El encuentro **

Despues de que Andrea me ubiera enviado esa nota me quede con unos nerios impresionantes intentando saber que me esperaba el encuentro misterioso, tal era cual mi despiste que choque con sandra mientras me diriguia a la tercera clase.

-Losiento sandra-me disculpe-es que estoy un poco inmerso en mis pensamientos.

-No pasa nada-dijo sandra-oye has visto a culebra es que me tenia que contar algo pero se ha ido demasiado rapido y no me ha dado tiempo ha encontarlo.

-Emmm...-medite yo-no... creo que no. aunque no te puedo decir si fuera verdad o mentira porque ando tan pendiente de mis pensamientos que no me he dado mucha cuenta de la gente que paaba a mi lado.

-No sera porque andrea ayer te rechazo ¿verdad?-me pregunto preocupada.

-Como sabes tu eso!-le dije gritando-quiero decir, no se de que me estas hablando.

-Ya ya-dijo ella llendose-pues perdoneme, rey del disimulo.

Despues de este encuentro, la hora se me paso volando y me dirigui feliz a los vestuarios al encuentro de mi amada, para mi desgracia me encontre a culebra:

-Ey sandra por ese pasillo?-me pregunto

-Creo que si-dije yo-por cierto te andaba buscando.

-Ya, pero no me tiene que ver, es que quiero hacerle un regalo-dijo el sonriente.

-Por?-pregunte yo-que yo sepa el cupleaños de sandra ya ha pasado.

-Ya pero ess el aniversario de cuando nos conocimos-dijo el con su tono en plan, es evidente-por cierto ¿no te toca tecnologia?

-Si-respondi yo sin mucha inteligencia.

-Pero si para alli estan los vestuarios-dijo culebra señalando el lugar al que me diriguia-vas en sentido contrario verza.

-Uy si-dije yo disimulando sin mucho resultado-que torpe!

-Un momento, a mi no me engañas-a ti ni a nadie pense yo-tu tienes un encuentro con la leona.

-leona?-pregunte yo incredulo.

-si-dijo el-es mi nuevo mote para la andrea.

-Que imaginacion tienes-susurre yo.

-A que tengo razon-dijo el.

-Bueno que si me necesitas estoy en los vestuarios-dije yo llendome y parandome derepente para girarme y decir-NO me necesites.

-A por ella tigre-fue lo ultimo que oi antes de entrar en el vestuario y encontarmela sentada en uno de los bancos.

Cuando me vio se le formo una sonrisa en la cara se acerco a mi, me empujo contra la pared y me comenzo a besar apasionadamente. lo unico que pude hacer es seguirle el rollo, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos besandonos pero cuando se separo de mi, me sonrio con su habitual sonrisa.

-Ves? te puedo demostrar cuanto te quiero siempre que estemos a solas-dijo ella en tono alegre.

-Me gusta que me lo demuestres-dije yo un poco embobado.

-Bueno -dijo ella un poco picarona-que podemos hacer?.-le respondi rapido, me lanze a sus labios como de miel se tratase y por instinto propio y por el calenton mi mano acabo tocandole el culo, pero mi alegria fue poca porque tan rapido como empeze a disfrutar de estar asi con ella la puerta del vestuario se abrio...

**Continuara...**

**ESpero que os haya gustado mucho y intentare subir el capitulo cuando comentando que os quiero mucho.**


	11. Un secreto bien guardado

**Capitulo 12:Un secreto bien guardado**

Estaba besando a Andrea cuando vi que la puerta del vestuario se abria y me despegaba de ella rapidamente al tiempo que un despistado culebra entraba y se quedaba mirandonos con una sonrisa en la cara:

-Sabia que tarde o temprano tenias que explotar-dijo diriguiendose a mi-pero no sabia que iba a ser tan efectivo-dijo girando la cabeza para mirar a Andrea, entonces me di cuenta de que andrea estaba un poco mas despeinada de lo habitual, creo que gracias a mis movimientos y tambien tenia mal colocada su si que no me lo esperaba, no me habia dado ni cuenta que le habia descolocado la camisa por iniciativa propia y ahora estaba un poco avergonzado.

-Emmm-intente pensar lo mas rapido que me avanzaba el cerebro en estas ocasiones-eso ahora no importa, lo que importa es que haces aqui.

-Uiiiiiih-dijo culebra en plan golpe duro tron-mala pata, no deberias haber dicho eso.

-por que?-a que se referia no habia dicho nada malo ¿o si?.

-Lucas-se oyo una voz detras mio-yo...es mejor que me vaya, se ve que teneis que hablar-dijo llendose por la puerta.

-Pero andrea-mi intento de que no se fuera era en vano, porque antes de pronunciar esas palabras ella ya se habia ido por la puerta-me puedes decir que he hecho mal?-`prgunte a culebra sin mucha fe.

-pues decir que estar aqui con ella no era lo mas importante en este momento-dijo culebra, seguido de un-cuando quieres a alguien ella siempre es lo mas importante.

-cuando te has vuelto un casanova?-pregunte sorprendido, no podia creer que culebra tuvierarazon.

-A ver picaflor, que las otras cosas de las parejas es facil verlas desde fuera, supongo que dentro estas muy ciego-respondio rapidamente-y estoy buscando a sandra, es que no la encuentro y me estoy preocupando.

-pues aqui no esta-dije acercandome por la puerta, antes de darme cuenta de que andrea se habia dejado el movil, que ahora mismo le estaba sonando.

-no lo vas acoger?-pregunto culebra, mirando como sonaba el movil,la respuesta fue rapida cogi el movil rapidamnete y me lo puse en la oreja, no me dio tiempo a responder porque un hombre hablo rapido desde la otra linea.

-andrea!-grito furioso-donde te has metido niña del demonio!,sabes que padre ya lo sabe asi que puedes salir de la mision, como no te encontremos vas a pagar las consecuencias, aqui ya se estan empezando a impacientar, te juro como soy tu padre que te vas a arrepentir!-no pude escuchar mas corte la comversacion y se me cayo el telefono al suelo, culebra se acerco ami preocupado.

-que pasa? estas blanco-pregunto zarandeandome.

-Andrea es de los malos-dije yo en un susurro.

-que!1-grito culebra-pero como!

-no lo se-dije yo volviendo a la realidad-pero lo averiguare-dije corriendo hacia la puerta.

corri por lacalle todo lo que pude, veia a todas las personas mirandome extrañados pero ahora eso no importaba, tras unos minutos, llegue al unico sitio que tenia seguridad encontrarla, su casa, abri la puerta miedoso y por fin pude ver lo sola que habia estado, la casa no tenia muebles solo cajas y cajas, subi las escaleras y entre en la unica habitacion que habian muebles, cuando entre, la vi, estaba tirada en la cama llorando a lagrima tendida y aunque estaba confuso, se me rompio el corazon al verla alli tan indefensa(con lo matona que paecia)

-andrea, te has dejado tu movil-dije yo acercandome a la cama-y ha llamado tu padre

-Yo no tengo padre-dijo ella en un susurro-mi padre prefirio el trabajo antes que a mi, mi padre me vendio!-grito desconsoladamente mientras se avalanzaba a mis brazos. Estaba confuso no sabia en quien confiar asi que solo la abraze y decidi esperar a que se calmara para que me contara la historia.

**Continuara...**

**bueno espero que os haya gustado y espero escribir pronto porque cada vez que me pongo a escribir sucede algo que me hace parar y por eso he tardado tanto en escribir este fic, pero ya esta y espero que os haya encantado! un besazo!**


	12. La historia

**Capitulo 13: Lahistoria**

habian pasado horas desde que andrea habia empezadoa llorar, y no podia crer que todavia le quedasen lagrimas en el cuerpo, cuando porfin consegui que se calmase le pregunte acerca de su padre y ella me conto su historia:

-Cuando tenia 6 años, mi poder aparecio por primera vez-dijo ella intentando contener las lagrimas-yo por aquella epoca no sabia a que se dedicaba mi padre pero pronto lo iba a descubrir pues seis meses despues me confeso que trabajaba para unas personas que inentaban reunir a todos los niños especiales para poder enseñarles a utilizar su poder y asi darles un uso mas util en la vida cotidiana, ami eso desde el principio me sono a carcel. Mi padre me dijo que me iba a proteger que me iba a incubrir, que no podia dejar que eso me pasara a mi, y como una tonta me lo crei, ese mismo dia me atacaron unos hombres que iban vestidos de negro, yo me libre de ellos gracias a q me puse nerviosa y mi poder del fuego salto haciendo que si me tocaran por muy poco que fuera, se quemarian, y entonces fue cuando lo vi, fue por una milesima de segundo pero nunca se me podra quitar esa imagen de la cabeza, mi padre, era uno de los hombres que me asaltaron y se acerco hasta mi, cuando le vi la cara sonrio maliciosamente pero cuando me toco se quemo y yo aproveche para salir corriendo-termino esto con un sollozo antes de volver a echarse en mis brazos de nuevo a llorar.

-No sabia nada-dije yo acariciandole el pelo suavemente-losiento.

-Cuando ya habia cumplido siete años tube que buscar una forma de ganarme la vida y asi fue como me converti en una estrella mundial de musica y baile, y como pude terminar los estudios gloriosamente-acabo la historia. esa parte no me la ubiera esperado nunca, me quede alli plantado sin saber que decir y como andrea veia que no me lo creia interpreto unas lines de love you like a love song con una voz celestial y un poco grave.

-y como cantaba bien pues pronto me hice un hueco en la industria, hasta que me encontraron de nuevo-dijo con una mirada oscura-me habia cambiado el nombre, el peinado e incluso iba vestida de forma mas extravagante y me enconytraron, asi que tuve que huir a aqui, me puse otra vez mi nombre original a excepcion de los apellidos me hice documentos falsos , volvi a cambiar el peinado y bueno en realidad me gusta vestir asi-dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Y tu anterior vida?-le pregunte-nadie le extraño que ubieras desaparecido?

-simule mi propia muerte para distraerlos-dijo con normalidad-fue facil, solo ubo que cortarme unas uñas un poco de pelo, arrancarme un diente(que pronto volvera a crecer) y hacer que explotara la casa en donde estaba justo cuando varios testigos me habian visto entrar en ella, y como gracias a mis poderes soy imune al fuego todos pensaron por los restos que habia que habia sido un descuido de una adolescente al dejarse el gas abierto y haberse puesto a cocinar-dijo levantandose de la cama.

-a donde vas?-pregunte un poco nervioso.

-al unico sitio que me calma cuando se producen estas situaciones-dijo saliendo por la puerta. yo la segi durante diez minutos hasta que llegamos a unas pistas de skate, alli ella busco un sitio en la pared limpio y se saco un esprai de pintura de debajo de la falda y con unas letras excelentes puso:

Igual me tengo que reir de mis defectos, pero me da pereza.

Igual soy estúpida, pero eso me encanta.

Igual me equivoque al decirte; TEQUIERO, pero se que es cierto.( esto sin duda fue lo que mas me gusto )

Igual me equivoco, pero soy una experta en retroceder

.Igual me gusta hacer el tonto, pero no me importa.

Igual tengo defectos; pero no me afectan.

y asi termino escribiendo en la pared un triangulo en un redondel, y entonces me di cuenta que todos los dibujos de mi alrededor tenian ese simbolo y pronto comprendi que los habia echo todos ella, eran preciosos, habia desde frases poeticas hasta dibujos que te decian mas de lo que pretendian.

Y ENTONCES COMPRENDI QUE ESTA CHICA NO ERA QUE MEGUSTASE, ES QUE LA AMABA...

**Continuara...**

**Espero que les haya gustado! gracias por comentar!**


	13. Empiezan los problemas

**Capitulo 13: Empiezan los problemas**

Habian pasado unos meses desde que andrea me habia dicho toda la verdad sobre ella, al principio a todos les parecio un poco extraño pero fue muy bien aceptada en la familia, excepto por sandra que desde que habia sabido eso no se habia fiado ni un pelo de andrea, culebra y ella ahora son como hermanos de verdad, son tan parecidos, jimena habia ofrecido desde un primer momento la habitacion de culebra y la mia para que andrea pudiera dormir en la camade culebra, culebra en la de de lucia en el cuarto con sandra, y asi lucia pasase a dormir con carlitos por que ahora mario dormia con ella. Yo estuve de acuerdo con la noticia y a jimena eso le extraño porque pensaba que me iba a incomodar dormir con una chica pero culebra se empezo a reir como un loco porque el habia visto lo que haciamos en un vestuario cuando estabamos solos y no se querria imaginar lo que hicieramos en una habitacion...Bueno tranquilas porque andrea se nego desde un principio.

Andrea habia seguido comportandose mal en el instituto, faltando a clase insultando y aun asi aprobaba todo con excelentisima nota! claro como ya habia estudiado y acabado los estudios cuando cantaba no tenia que hacer nada. Seguia saliendo con Pablo y procuraba no besarse con el en publico para que yo no le viera y cuando estabamos a solas hablabamos de cosas sin importancia pero que nos hacian reir, con ella es como si estuviera lleno, pero mi pesadilla empezo a las 23:45 de la noche de un sabado cualquiera, segun me habia comunicado andrea se iba de fiesta con pablo porque ya hacia tiempo que la estaba presionando y no podia decir que no otra vez. Estaba tumbado en la cama leyendo un comic con culebra a mi lado,cuando de repente me sono el movil, no mire ni siquiera de quien venia smplemente descolge y me lleve el movil a la oreja, del otro lado solo pude oir un debil:

-Lucas...-dijo una voz que parecia femenina al otro lado del telefono , esa voz era ronca y bastante rasgada.

-Quien es?-pregunte yo esperando una respuesta razonable.

-Lucas, necesito ayuda!-grito lavoz del otro lado del telefono, ahora tan fuerte que culebra se giro bruscamente hacia mi para ver lo que sucedia-me estoy desangrando!AAAAAAAAHH-grito la persona del otro lado del telefono antes de que se cortara la llamada, culebra se acerco y me empezo a gritar de quien era la voz que habia gritado y que pasaba,pero yo no podia oirle, ahora solo pensaba en una cosa, la segunda vez que la voz hablo la reconocio, la reconocio por ese grito que a veces le lanzaba la reconocio porque su voz era lo ultimo que queria oir en una llamda asi y solo pudo susurrar su nombre:

-Andrea...-dijo debilmente mientras culebra lo miraba con ojos de preocupacion.

POV Andrea

abri los ojos lentamente, una luz cegadora me impidio ver mas alla de una farola y pude notar que estaba tirada en la hierba, parecia una rotonda, pero no podia saberlo con firmeza, intente levantarme o siquiera moverme pero un dolor punzante en mi pierna derecha no dejo ni siquiera que me pusiera en una posicion en la que pudiera ver donde estaba, con unas de las pocas fuerzas que tenia en este momento levante la cabeza y pude ver una herida que me recorria desde la rodilla hasta la cadera, era un corte profundo y podia calcular cuanta sangre habia perdido ya con el charco que habia alrededor mio, me dolia la cabeza, supongo que por la perdida de sangre, entonces recorde lo que habia pasado, como llege aqui y porque me estoy desangrando, fue como un jarro de agua fria para mi:

FLASHBACK

Estaba esperando a Pablo para salir, me habia dicho que me iba a llevar a una fiesta en casa de unos amigos suyos fuera del pueblo, no le di mucha importancia asi que decidi arreglarme muy poco, me puse unos vaqueros negros ajustados que dejaban ver mi figura, una camiseta de tirantes plateada que era apretada por el pecho y suelta por la barriga y unas botas de piel con tacon,me deje el pelo suelto y me puse un poquitito de maquillaje, Pablo me vino a recoger en moto para ir a la casa, me di cuenta que tomamos direccion sur fuera de vallaperdido, estuvimos unos minutos en la moto hasta que nos paramos en una casa enorme en el pico de la montaña...

DOS HORAS DESPUES...

Ya habian pasado dos horas, Pablo ya se habia bebido treinta cervezas en lo que estamos aqui, yo me he tomado un sorbo de una pero no he probado nada mas, para mi la mejor bebida es el licor o el wiski aunque no se queda atras el ron, Pablo esta estraño y muy bebido y discutimos:

-VAMONOS A CASA ESTA FIESTA ES UN ROLLO-grito el cogiendo el casco de la moto y intentando subir.

-espera! no puedes concucir estas muy bebido-grito con todas mis fuerzas esperando que me entienda, le cojo la mano para detenerle pero el se aparta bruscamente y me estampa contra la pared, gracias a todas las artes de lucha que he aprendido se como caer en una posicion en la que no me haga ni un rasguño-ayyy!-finjo dolor.

-Tu no me diras lo que tengo que hacer y si no quieres que publique por todo internet que eres la mas estrecha del mundo, te subiras a la moto!-grito lleno de furia, no puedo creerlo pero eso me ha asustado, aunque sea una noticia con muy poca importancia ellos podrian localizarme, ellos podrian venir hacia mi, mis ojos reflejan miedo y veo que Pablo se lo esta pasando genial, no tengo otra salvacion, no tengo otra opcion, estoy contra la espada y la pared y no puedo decir que no ahora si no quiero que me descubran asi que sin decir nada mas cojo el casco de sus manos y me monto en la parte trasera, por lo menos digo yo que sabra ir despacio con lo bebido que esta...

Me equivoque no me lo puedo creer pablo ha dicho que iriamos a otra fiesta mientras conducia la moto a toda velocidad y cuando me he negado se ha desviado y la moto a volcado, todo pasa muy rapidamente, la moto cae y yo salgo disparada hacia un objeto de metal que parece estar en una rotonda, mientras vo dando vueltas puedo distinguir a pablo que cae sin hacerse un raguño y se vuelve a levantar como si nada, me mira como si no pasara nada y puedo notar que me he golpeado la cabeza con un trozo de metal y otro puntiagudo se me ha clavado en la pierna, lo ultimo que veo antes de desmayarme es a pablo llendose en direccion oeste a el otro lado del pueblo dejandome sola y muriendome...

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

busco mi movil desesperadamente y veo que esta a unos cinco metros de mi, me muevo con todas mis fuerzas soportando tanto el dolor que se me saltan las lagrimas, tengo que parar a veces para tomar aire o simplemente para soltar un grito desgarrador, pero el sufrimiento ha valido la pena, siento que me arde todo el cuerpo y como mi cuerpo se va quedando cada vez con menos sangre, tengo el movil en mis manos y llamo a la unica persona en que pienso en estos momentos, antes de morir desangrada...lucas.A l instante una voz lo descuelga al otro lado y solo puedo soltar un debil:

-Lucas...-con voz debil y ronca a causa del dolor

-Quien es?-pregunto lucas desde es otro lado, no podia aguantar mas no podia guardarme el dolor que se estaba incubando en mi cuerpo y medispuse a soltarlo todo.

-Lucas, necesito ayuda!-grite tan fuerte y furiosamente como podia, no podia mas , mire a mi pierna y vi que tenia una especie de cristal clavado e inetente sacarmelo con todas mis fuerzas, podia oir la respiracion temblorosa del otro lado del telefono-me estoy desangrando!AAAAAAAAHH-me empeze a sacar el cristal, y colge el telefono no podia que lucas escuchase todo el dolor que estoy sufriendo ahora pero ya se que me ha reconocido y que me va a llamar otra vez para saber donde estoy, con esa informacion me acomodo e intento utilizar todas mis fuerzas en el agua para que la sangre fluya menos rapido, mientras espero a que el movil vuelva a sonar...

**Continuara...**


	14. Amenazas

**capitulo14: Amenazas**

Lucas POV

No sabia como reaccionar, no sabia ni siquiera como debia sentirme en este momento porque solo sentia un gran vacio inerte de sentimientos, podia sentir como culebra me sacudia de lado a lado, porque desde que habia susurrado su nombre lo habia entendido todo, como no respondia y estaba en shok culebra me arrebato el movil de las manos y desesperadamente intentaba encontrar su telefono, pude ver como se ponia el movil en la oreja casi con fustracion e inmediatamente comenzaba a gritar histerico.

-Andrea! donde estas?-dijo culebra- lucas esta en shok y no puede casi ni moverse, no me hace caso-se hizo un gran silencio y podia oir como la voz de mi amada desde el otro lado del telefono respondia a lo que decia culebra, pero no pude distinguir lo que decia, solo observe como culebra asentia con la cabeza y respondia-vale , creo que ya se donde esta, estaremos ahi en cinco minutos!- y tras decr eso y escuchar lo que andrea le decia por el otro lado de la linea colgo, se acerco a mi rapidamente intento otra vez que respondiera y al ver que no funcionaba me cojio en volandas y me llevo hasta el coche. Estuvo conduciendo varios minutos en direccion sur a valleperdido, nos aproximavamos a una rotonda y pude descubrir un cuerpo que no se movia en la rotonda tirado, culebra al verlo acelero mas y cuando pude distinguir de quien se trataba, desperte, no se porque pero verla ahi tirada en medio de la rotonda en medio de un charco de sangre, con su cabello rizado manchado y su casi intangible respiracion me hizo volver en mi, culebra aun no habia parado el coche cuando sali fuera corriendo hacia esa rotonda del diablo, corri todo lo que pude y rapidamente llege a ella:

-Andrea!-grite todo lo que mis pulmones me permitian cojiendola de los hombros y sacudiendola para que despertase, mis ojos me ardian y sabia que iba a llorar en cualquier momento:

-Lucas...- ella abrio los ojos debilmente al tiempo que culebra venia corriendo y decia que ya habia llamado a una ambulancia. No podia mas y las dudas y todo el temor que habia acumulado se soltaron y se transformaron en forma de pregunta.

-A sido el verdad?-al instante andrea miro a culebra que se hallaba con una expresion de furia indescriptible, lo comprendi todo, mis sospechas eran ciertas, habia sido el-hacia donde se ha ido?-pregunte gritando furiosamente, nunca habia estado mas enfadado, al ver que andrea no respondia la coji por los hombros y la zaraandee-andre en estos momentos necesito saber! hacia donde se ha ido?- culebra me inmovilizo para que la soltara y comprendi que me habia descontrolado pero lo repeti una vez mas, tranquilo pero con furia-Andrea si no me dices ahora hacia donde se ha ido no me encargo de lo que le podra pasar mañana, porque adivinare donde esta y me encargare de hacerle sufrir! hoy estoy lleno de furia y puedo darle una paliza e incluso matarlo por hacerte esto pero lo haria en el instante y no sentiria mucho!-mis ojos estaban llenos de furia y pude ver como culebra me miraba mas sorprendido que nunca- pero mañana cuando este en completa consciencia de mis actos te juro que lo mato pero lentamente para que vea lo que te ha hecho!- culebra apreto mas el agarre al ver que estaba haciendo uso de mis fuerzas para quitarmelo de encima, estabamos los dos tirados en el suelo peleando cuando un grito nos saco de los golpes.

-Se ha ido hacia el oeste!-grito ella ahora llorando como nunca la habia visto-solo pude ver que se iba hacia el oeste!- me levante, le acaricie la cara, le seque las lagrimas con las manos y le di un beso, con un debil gracias me aleje corriendo por la carretera en dirreccion oeste, no sabia que iba a hacer y esperaba que mi furia no me llevara muy lejos pero podia presentir que en cuanto lo viera no aguantaria mucho en un estado normal...

**Continuara...**


	15. El despertar

**Capitulo 15: El despertar**

Andrea POV

Abri los ojos lentamente, podia distinguir varias voces gritando, mi mano sentia una fuerte presion y alguien me gritara que aguantara, que no me fuera, pude distinguir un parpadeo de luces blancas y entonces todo se volvio negro, lo ultimo que oi antes de irme por completo fue un pitido sin ninguna parada, simplemente un pitido que señalaba mi final...

De golpe abri los ojos de nuevo, ahora parecia que estaba en una cama, todo a mi alrededor era blanco en la habitacion, un aparato a mi lado pitaba marcando mi pulso, intente moverme pero no tenia suficientes fuerzas, movi la cabeza a los lados, en un sillon al lado de la cama, el estaba echado, durmiendo placidamente, se le notaba que no habia descansado muy bien en semanas, estaba tapado con una manta y su pecho subia y bajaba lentamente como su respiracion. Una enfermera entro en la sala bruscamente haciendo que se despertara, desconcertado me miro, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que estaba despierta, una expresion de felicidad le cruzo el cansado rostro, hablo sin andarse por las ramas.

-Porfin despiertas-sonrio abiertamente y me abrazo con mucho cuidado- llevas en coma durante seis semanas-eso me pillo desprevenida ¿seis semana?

-Seis semanas-repeti sin creerlo.

-si, tus heridas ya estan curadas, lo unico que te detenia aqui era que no despertabas-su mirada se suavizo.

-¿Que ha pasado mientras yo estaba en coma?-sabia que me ocultaba algo.

-Las cosas han cambiado mucho por aqui desde la noche que te fuiste-su mirada se ensombrecio-algunas personas ya no son las mismas, son casi...-no parecia encontrar la palabra correcta-irreconocibles-termino al fin con un suspiro.

-Vale empieza a contar-dije sin darle tiempo a que dijera nada empalagoso.

-Padre ha muerto-solto de repente, vale, eso si que me habia sorprendido, ahora mis dudas se habian multiplicado ¿como? ¿cuando? ¿quien? ¿donde? parecio entender todas las dudas que tenia asi que se apresuro a decir- es una historia muy larga, demasiado diria, te lo contare en cuanto que estes recuperada.

-Has dicho que mis heridas ya se han curado-replique com ganas de saber la historia.

-Que se hayan curado no significa que estes recuperada fisicamente, tendras que hacer varios ejercicios para volver a tener la misma fuerza que antes.

-¿Que les habeis dicho a las personas de valleperdido?-pregunte recordando lo entrometida que podria llegar a ser rosa ruano.

-La verdad, que un gilipollas descerebrado te habia dejado en una cuneta abandonada-su mirada se volvio como el acero-y la verdad ha dado mucha comidilla que hablar a rosa, ahora que has despertado habra muchos mas cotilleos y puede que no te deje en paz a preguntas.

-Podre soportarlo-dije con una sonrisa que parecio alegrarle el dia, volvio a su expresion seria se acerco y me susurro.

-Estoy esperando a que me hagas la pregunta que esta rondando tu mente desde que despertaste-dijo apretandome las manos-no hay que ser lucia para saberlo.

trage saliva, no habia nada que mas quisiera saber en estos momentos, asi que me incorpore, le mire a los ojos y le pregunte sin vacilar.

-¿Donde esta Lucas? Culebra...

**CONTINUARA...**

**0s he dejAdo con intriga? responder porfiss se q he tardado mucho pero se que vosotras siempre estais ahi para leerme mis lectoras, os quiero mucho y prometo escribir mas regularmente, decirme que os parece!**


	16. ¿Vuelta a la normalidad?

**Capitulo 16: ¿Vuelta a la normalidad?**

Me costo una semana en volver a tener la misma fuerza que antes en mi pierna y en todo mi cuerpo, empeze a ensallar movimientos de lucha y a practicar con mis poderes para saber si todo estaba bien. Los medicos estaban sorprendidos de que mi reabilitacion fuera tan rapida pero a culebra no parecio sorprenderle por la capacidad que tenian mis poderes. Me contaron que habia sufrido una parada cardiaca de un minuto, y que les extrañaban que no ubiese daños secundarios. Culebra vino todos los dias a verme pero en ninguno de esos dias aparecio Lucas y parecia que Culebra no estaba por la labor de contarme que habia pasado, asi que decidi actuar por mi propia cuenta y le hice contarmelo.

-Ya estoy harta-dije el dia que me dieron el alta-estoy mas que recuperada, ¿cuando me lo vas a decir?

-Yo no creo que estes recuperada aun-continuo caminando hacia el coche sin hacerme ningun caso. No podia mas, no soportaba esta espera,como que no estaba recuperada?, ahora se iba a enterar, lo agarre del brazo y le hice una llave haciendo que saliera por los aires y callera de espaldas contra la hierba, no le di tiempo a reacionar y me coloque encima de el inmovilizandolo.

-Todavia crees que no estoy recuperada?-el sonrio y dio un gesto con la cabeza para que me sentara, obedeci.

-El dia que tuviste el accidente, Lucas salio corriendo detras de Pablo para darle la paliza de su vida, yo te acompañe en la ambulancia y estuve contigo desde el primer momento, al dia siguiente, Lucas aparecio, le conte que estabas en coma y el me conto lo que habia pasado- guardo silencio intentando buzcar las palabras adecuadas- Lucas habia seguido a Pablo hasta un bar, estaba dispuesto a darle una paliza y matarlo cuando vio que se acercaba y hablaba con padre-me quede sin aliento, algo que culebra no parecio notar asi que siguio- por lo visto habia sido un sicario de padre desde el principio y su mision era acabar con, posiblemente la mayor amenaza que habia tenido nunca, tu-me señalo y me miro directamente, tenia razon, no estaba preparada para escuchar eso- pensaron que habias muerto desangrada, Lucas despues de eso se encargo de que Pablo se acordara de el, nunca me conto lo que le habia echo, solo me dijo que seguramente nunca mas lo volveriamos a ver, pero su furia tambien iba dirijida a padre al intentar matarte-se callo, como si no supiera como seguir.

-Entonces Lucas...-dije yo temiendome lo peor.

-No, no fue el el que acabo con padre, fue uno de sus propios niños.

-Entonces, ¿donde esta lucas?- no se porque pero me esperaba ya la respuesta antes de hacer la pregunta.

-No lo se, las primeras semana se quedo a tu lado velandote, pero su insistencia fue disminuyendo y su esperanza se fue apagando, hace tres semanas dijo que se tenia que ir ppor un tiempo, que ver que no ibas a despertar era demasiado castigo ya, asi que cojio sus cosas y se fue sin dejar rastro-termino un poco vacilante, como si aun faltara algo.

-Y el resto de la familia?

-Jimena encontro a su hija y se fue-vale demasiada informacion, me estoy empezando a marear- Mario lo unico que ha hecho ha sido buscarla, y nosotros lo unico que hacemos es trabajar para sacar su familia delante, esta siendo muy duro, los niños ya no se rien y chispitas...bueno chispitas cada vez esta peor-no podia creerme lo que estaba escuchando, los ojos de culebra estaban tristes y oscuros, ya no habia atisbo de esperanza, la familia se habia roto y parecia que no habia vuelta atras.

-Saldremos hacia delante-le coji la cara entre las manos- ahora estoy yo aqui para ayudar en la casa, con mis poderes se hara mas rapido todo, y el dinero tambien traere yo, me encargare de que Sandra vuelva a ser la misma, vivire en viestra casa ahora para ayudar mas, y de los niños tambien me puedo encargar yo-hable rapidisimo pero ha culebra le parecio encantar, pero pronto se acordo.

-Y Lucs? no iras a buscarle?

-Has dicho que Lucas se iba por un tiempo, asi que alguna vez tendra que volver, podre soportar su marcha durante un tiempo mas- o al menos eso espero-pero me tendras que hacer un favor.

-Lo que tu digas

-Esa acumulacion de noticias me ha dejado sin fuerzas para moverme, me podrias ayudar ha llegar al coche?-su respuesta fue inmediata, antes de que pudiera reaccionar ya estaba en sus brazos en direccion al coche.

**CONTINUARA... **

**Vale vale se que es un poco soso, pero en uno o dos capitulos, no va a salir lucas, si no que se mostrara cuanto lo hecha de menos y todo lo que hace para que los castillos vuelvan adelante.**


	17. La vida continua

**Capitulo 17: La vida continua**

Culebra no exgeraba nada de los problemas de la familia, el estaba trabajando como una mula para sacra a la familia adelante, Mario en todas estas semanas que he estado viviendo aqui no ha pisado en ningun momento la casa, Sandra se encuentra en una especie de estado de shock, no hanla para nada y su mirada es vacia, y bueno los pequeños...ni hablar de los pequeños. Desde que llege he visto algo de esperanza cada dia en sus ojos, ayudo a culebra con su trabajo, ya que solo es jardinero y tiene que cuidar plantas, un trabajo que antes se hacia en horas, con cinco minutos de concentracion esta solucionado, por eso ahora trabaja en mas casas y gana el triple de dinero. Ademas de echar una mano a Culebra, ayudo a Carlitos y Lucia con los deberes, les cuento cuentos y les doy un rayo de esperanza cada dia. Tambien me encargo del desayuno, la comida y la cena, y con ayuda de Culera lo limpiamos todo. Y todo el tiempo que me sobra lo dedico a Sandra, le cuento cosas de mi vida, le digo como esta culebra con todo esto e intento hacer que vuelva en si, de momento ha funcionado a medias, ha vuelto hahaber vida y brillo en sus ojos y me intenta ayudar con los niños. El orden de la casa ha cambiado, yo duermo sola en la cama de Lucas, algo que poco a poco me esta consumiendo, culebra duerme con Sandra y los pequeños duermen juntos.

Alguien podra pensar que todo ese trabajo mataria a alguien, pero haria mucho mas si pudiese porque todo el tiempo que estoy ayudando no estoy pensando en Lucas que es lo unico en lo que pienso si no tengo nada que hacer. He descubierto que lucas no se lo llevo todo, se dejo una camiseta corta negra y una sudadera gris, como esa ropa es mas grande que la mia, porque Lucas es mas grande que yo, por la noche me la pongo para dormir, pensando que esta a mi lado, pero esta noche parece que mi corazon se niega a seguir hacia delante.

Estoy tirada en su cama, tapada con sus sabanas de Batman, con su camiseta corta, que me llega por los muslos, leyendo uno de sus muchos comics, no puedo tener tanto de el cerca sin acordarme y echarle de menos, lanzo el comic por los aires y choca con la pared, miro altecho, estoy harta, harta de ser la unica que intentaseguir adelante como si nada ubiera pasado, harta de combencerme que volvera, harta de fingir que no pasa nada, simplemente harta. Rompo a llorar, no puedo mas, lo echo de menos demasiado, me duele la cabeza de intentar pensar en otra cosa, me duele el cuerpo con todo el trabajo que hago y sobretodo me duele el corazon que se ha empezado a romper, las lagrimas me nublan la vista y se acumulan cada vez mas, siento que me falta el aire, no puedo estar mas tiempo en esa habitacion, simplemente no puedo. Salgo coriendo y bajo las escaleras aun llorando, entro en la cocina y busco desesperadamente aquello que compre por si alguna vez pasaba esto, una botella de whisky, la abro tomo un largo trago, las lagrimas sigen callendo, siento que estoy llorando lo que no he llorado hasta ahora, poso la botella con brusquedad en la mesa y apoyo la cabeza en las manos. Alguien por detras me pone una manta por encima, por el rabillo del ojo puedo ver que es Culebra, me mira y me abraza, lloro mas, me acaricia el pelo intentando calmarme.

-shhhh-me dice al oido-tranquila sabia que tanta falsedad tenia que romperse algun dia-abro los ojos, lo sabia!, bueno asi me quedo mas tranquila, afuera ha empezado a llover-me separo y le doy otro largo trago a la botella, empiezo a notar sus efectos, intento hablar.

-es que todo me recuerda a el-le digo tropezandome con el sollozo- todos los rincones me recuerdan a el y...-no termino la frase, Culebra me coje y me lleva al salon, me tapa con la manta porque solo tengo la camiseta y una braguitas en estos momentos, me abraza y me quedo dormida en sus brazos.

Media hora despues despierto por el sonido de un trueno, veo que culebra esta en la coocina preparando unas tilas, quien lo iba a decir, me acerco a la ventana y observo como cae la lluvia, me fijo en una figura borrosa que hay al fondo, no se quien es y ha estas horas nadie esstaria andando debajo de la llluvia, la figura se acerca cada vez mas, esta a unos cincuenta metros, lo reconozco, no me lo puedo creer! es el! Salgo corriendo por la puerta ante la mirada de culebra, no me imporat que este diluviando, no me importa que lleve solo una camiseta, no me importa que los vecinos piensen mal, no me importa nada en este momento, solo se que me acerco corriendo a la unica persona que queria en este momento, Lucas.

**CONTINUARA...**

**QUE OS PARECE? COMENTS PLEASE**


	18. Te he echado de menos

**Capitulo 18: Te he echado de menos**

**ANDREA POV**

Parecia como si la distancia entre nosotros no se acabara, me costaba un poco correr ya que el alcohol que habia ingerido media hora antes seguia palpitando en mi interior, bueno igual tambien porque estaba descalza y el suelo estaba mojado. Veia como Lucas me sonreia desde su posicion, estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, seguramente yo tambien. En mi camino hacia el, pise algo puntiagudo, el dolor fue instantáneo pero no me detuve, nda me haria parar en una situacion asi, Lucas abrio los brazos esperando mi llegada y yo literalmente salte para que me acogiera entre ellos. Pensaba que caeriamos a la acera los dos de la velocidad a la que salte pero para mi sorpresa me cojio en el aire sujetandome con fuerza, estaba encantada, porfin lo tenia a mi lado!Mis piernas hicieron la accion de cerrojo alrededor de su cuerpo y me quede alli en esa posicion, quieta con miedo de que si me movia, desapareciera.

-Por lo que veo me has echado de menos-susurro en mi oreja abrazandome mas fuerte. Empece a llorar, escondi la cabeza en su hombro y llore todo lo que pude-ey ey! no llores, ya estoy aqui-esas palabras me hicieron llorar aun mas-mirame, venga mirame-dijo lucas cojiendo mi cara y colocandola en frente de el. Me limpio una lagrima-nunca mas te voy a dejar sola- me beso, segundos despues le respondi el beso, nos quedamos alli besandonos todo el tiempo que pudimos, desgraciadamente rompio el beso- no es que me guste esta bienvenida pero si seguimos aqui mucho tiempo alguien podria vernos y se supone que estoy en un internado-se quedo quieto pero pronto volvio a hablar-venga bajate-Nege con la cabeza como una niña pequeña que no quiere comer verdura, con los ojos todavia vidriosos le dije.

-Si me bajo-dije yo con voz lastimera-igual desapareces otra vez.

-Te he dicho que nunca mas te volveria a dejar sola-dijo el poniendo los ojos en blanco pero como parecia que no hacia nada para bajarme, se rindio y con un simple tiron me cogio en brazos a lo nupcial, me llevo s casa donde un sonriente Culebra nos observaba. Al entrar por la puerta me ha bajado, cuando he puesto el pie en el suelo casi me muero,¡Que dolor! Lucas abraza a Culebra pero cuando se separa ve mi cara y en sus ojos puedo ver que esta preocupado, miro para abajo, tengo una herida en el lateral derecho del pie y esty sangrando, debio ser lo que me dolio cuando corria. Ahora culebra tambien me mira, Lucas me coje y me lleva a la cocina mientras culebra va a por el botiquin.

-Andrea de verdad tienes que tener mas cuidado, no quiero que te pase nada-un momento me he perdido, pero no era yo la que protegia en esta pareja? la que habia sufrido y se sabia cuidar sola? porque en estos momentos parecia tener la cabeza en su sitio lucas? Culebra llega con el botiquin y saca vendas y otras cosas para curarme, yo intento centrarme en Lucas.

-Desde cuando eres tan fuerte?-queria decirlo seriamente pero me ha salido un tono divertido y burlon, vale genial lo que me faltaba, estoy medio borracha.

-Estas borracha?-lucas me mira los ojos y me huele para verificar lo que acababa de decir.

-No hace falta que lo compruebes-culebra le interrumpe-si lo esta, se ha tragado media botella de whisky de dos tragos, me sorprende hasta que se pueda poner en pie- Los ojos de Lucas se abren como platos y mira enfadado a culebra por haber dejado que me bebiera esa cantidad de alcohol en tan poco tiempo- a mi no me mires, si no fuera por mi ya se hubiera bebido toda la botella, tuve suerte de oirla llorar desde la habitacion de Sandra pero cuando baje me la encontre con la botella a medio beber- Lucas parece dolido desde que culebra mencionara de que habia estado llorando, me miro interrogativo con pena y dolor en el rostro. Estornude, pero bueno no podia estar peor, costipada, herida, borracha y muerta de verguenza.

Lucas me miro de arriba a abajo, mirando la ropa que llevaba puesta en estos momentos, la camiseta negra de el se me habia pegado a la piel por culpa de la lluvia y las braguitas no se me veian en este momento, Lucas parecio darse cuenta de que la camiseta era suya por lo que no opino nada pero aun asi dijo.

-La proxima vez no te pongas tan poco para estar por casa.

-Si mi coronel-dije riendome y poniendo una mano en la cabeza a respuesta, vale si estaba borracha.

-Sera mejor que hablemos mañana cuando estes list para formular tres frases seguidas sin reirte o te entre el hipo-termino de curarme le hizo un gesto a culebbra indicando que ya hablarian mañana y me volvio a coger en brazos, como subiendo las escaleras me aburria y le echaba mucho de menos, empeze a besuquearle el cuello, dandole pequeños mordiscos, el respondio apretando su agarre y soltando algun que otro suspiro, cuando llegamos a la habitacion le bese con fuerza, el me dejo en la cama y yo lo arrastre para que se pusiera a mi lado y seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

-Andrea-dijo cuando ya me excedia de besos- andrea es mejor que pares, no podemos y si sigues asi yo voy a tener menos voluntad que tu.

-Andrea querer esto-dije sin mucho sentido, acariciandole el pelo.

-Venga a dormir-dijo lucas apagando la luz, yo no queria dormir ni por un momento pero debe ser que estaba muy cansada pues en cuanto apago la luz cai rendida entre sus ahora fuertes brazos..

**CONTINUARA...**

**que les parecio?comenten que me da algo porq tengo mucha inspiracion estos dias**


	19. Enferma

Capitulo 19:Enferma

ANDREA POV

Senti unos fuertes brazos sosteniendome, estaba echada en la cama medio dormida aun con los ojos cerrados, me encontraba mal, senti frio y me acerque mas a la persona que tenia al lado, estrechandola tambien, un escalofrio me recorrio el cuerpo, me dolia la cabeza. Senti una mano en mi frente, con el frio que tenia me parecio que esa mano estaba congelada, alguien me ha tapado, lo puedo sentir, por fin abro los ojos, unos ojos marrones me observan, parecen preocupados, sonrio y me echo a sus labios para besarle, hace semanas que sueño con lo que primero que vea sea el, me responde al beso pero solo por unos segundos, Lucas parece horrorizado con solo verme algo que me parece muy malo, me hace sentir muy mal que me mire asi, pero pronto observo que en sus ojos hay temor y preocupacion. Siento ganas de vomitar, me levanto rapidamente lo que me sienta fatal pues me mareo aun mas y Lucas se levanta para sostenerme, habla, pero no consigo saber que esta diciendo pues solo veo sus labios moviendose rapidamente sin ningun sonido, corro hacia el baño y vomito. Cuando termino oigo a Lucas gritar a Sandra algo desde arriba por lo menos ahora puedo oir. Lucas aparece en la puerta y me carga en brazos hasta la habitacion otra vez, me echa en la cama y me tapa con varias mantas y me mira preocupado.

-¿Que te esta pasando?-pregunta mirandome seriamente.

-Igual es por la resaca-mi voz suena como si ubiera estado fumando unos cincuenta años.

-Andrea esto es serio, estas ardiendo, con solo tocarte la frente te quemas-eso es fiebre pienso, desde pequeña he tenido la fiebre asi por culpa de el poder del fuego-tienes los ojos completamnete rojos-vale eso si que es nuevo.

-Mi poder del fuego-intento hablar como puedo-hace que suceda la fiebre, probablemente sea mucho mas alta de lo normal porque mi temperatura normal es de cuarenta grados. Lo de los ojos puede ser por que mis poderes estan evolucionando, dentro de unas horas podre hacer algo nuevo con ellos pero la verdad es que nunca se me han puesto rojos...-se me apaga la voz, entra sandra con un paño humedo, un termometro y un plato con muy poca comida. Entonces me doy cuenta de que lucas ya esta vestido aunque estaba conmigo en la cama seguramente estaria vestido conmigo en la cama, Sandra tambien esta vestida, miro por la ventana y observo que el sol esta en lo mas alto del cielo ¿que hora sera?.

-Y esta poca comida?-pregunta Lucas a sandra.

-Es lo que normalmente come-dice Sandra un poco triste, parece que la llegada de Lucas le ha puesto mas alegre-no te has dado cuenta de que esta mucho mas delgada que la ultima vez?

Lucas aparta la sabana y mira mi cuerpo, se queda palido, no habia caido en eso, solo se habia preocupado de besarme y curarme la noche anterior.. Bueno tampoco habia adelgazado tanto, o eso creia yo.

-Tengo que ir a ayudar a Culebra dije intentando levantarme.

-No te muevas de esa cama-dijo Lucas en tono autoritario-Culebra ha dicho que se podia apañar sin ti hoy-me lo dice al mismo tiempo que me pone el termometro digital, a los tres segundos el termometro pita, y Lucas me lo quita para ver que numero marca.

-100 GRADOS, TIENES CIEN GRADOS-me señala en plan que estoy loca-he cambiado de idea ponte la manta por encima pero ven aqui-me coje en brazos de nuevo y se dirije a la terraza, se sienta en el balancin y me coloca a mi encima de el acurrucada-tengo que enfriarte, sandra traeme hielo-sandra trae los cubitos y Lucas coje uno con la mano y me lo acerca a la cara, el cubito se va derritiendo y Lucas lo va empujando hasta que no queda ni agua, solo vapor.

-Hiriamos mas rapido si te quitaras la camisa-digo yo sin un poco de sentido pero con ganas de se rie.

-Eso es para dar calor no frio-dice acariciandome el pelo.

-Bueno diras lo que quieras pero alguna vez te tendras que quitar la camisa-dije acercndome a el-y cuando ocurra yo estare hay muahahahahahaha- el no para de reir.

-Bueno anda hormona loca estate quieta unos momentos que se va a acabar el hielo enseguida-dice cojiendo mas hielo-ademas para mi que ya estas mucho mejor que antes-tiene razon me encuentro mucho mejor, ya sabia yo que esto solo era por la evoluccion de poder pero solo me queda saber que podre hacer esta vez.

CONTINUARA...

bueno es un poco flojito pero ya colgare otro mas tarde que tengo que pensarque pasara aahora. COMENTEN PORFISSSSSSSSSSSSSS


	20. Sorpresa?

Capitulo 20: Sorpresa?

A la mañana siguiente me desperte un poco agitada, no sabia porque pero algo con lo que habia soñado no me gustaba y la verdad era que no conseguia recordarlo, mire hacia arriba a un dormido Lucas, me quede alli observandole unos minutos, no queria saber que habia echo las semanas que no estuvo aqui porque sabia que me estaba ocultando algo bastante grave y no podia dejar de pensar que seria algo que me dañaria, cerre los ojos fuertemente y me dirigui a desayunar, baje las escaleras descalza, aquella noche Lucas accedio a quitarse la camiseta y darmela para que me pusiera algo, ya que me habia pillado en ropa interior,sonrei recordando su cara cuando sucedio.

FLASHBACK

Me estava cambiando para irme a la cama, desgraciadamente no encontraba nada de mi ropa de dormir pues lo unico que habia llevado los anteriores dias habian sido la ropa de lucas, desisti de encontrar algo, y me dirji a la habitacion todavia en ropa interior, abri la puerta y me driji al armario para ver si podia encontrar algo de ropa, me incline para ver si encontraba algo, oi como la puerta se cerraba y alguien soltaba algo parecido a un grito, me gire bruscamente y hay estaba Lucas, mirandome con la boca abierta, no sabia que hacer. Era cierto que en los ultimos dias habia querido acercarme a el mas pero nunca llege a imaginarme en esta situacion, pude ver como sus ojos me recorrian de arriba a abajo y me puse nerviosa, no sabia que hacer, opte por parecer lo mas calmada posible y de paso divertirme un poco en esta situacion. Sonrei intentando que se viera que no me importaba nada que me viera de esta forma, me acerque a el y le di un beso, pude notar que estaba un poco fuera de lugar pues no se atrevio a tocarme pero el beso lo profundizo un poco mas del que estaba acostumbrada.

-No encuentro ninguno de mis pijamas-dije yo poniendo morritos. Lucas se aclaro la garganta, me alejo con la mano poniendo de espacio entre nosotros un metro, se quito la camiseta, vale, eso no me lo esperaba, nunca loo habia visto sin camiseta pero creo que antes no era como lo que estoy viendo. Lucas, el mismo Lucas que al conocerme no podia ni hablar ahora mismo estaba sin camiseta y estaba cachas, no me lo ubiera imaginado nunca, los musculos se le marcaban solo un poquito pero lo suficiente para quedarte de piedra. Extendio su mano hacia mi ofreciendome su camiseta, en sus ojos podia ver la desesperacion de que me pusiera algo que tenia asi que no rechiste y me la puse, tardo una hora en volver a hablarme pero seguramente ninguno de nosotros se podra quitar de la cabeza la imagen del otro casi desnudo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Con la imagen de Lucas sin camiseta me diriji a la cocina y me dispuse a hacerme el desayuno, todavia era temprano por lo que nadie bajaria hasta dentro de por lo menos dos horas, me prepare una tostada con mantequilla y mermelada de frambuesa y un colacao, senti unos fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cintura, la cabeza de lucas se apoyo en el hueco de mi cuello, me dio un beso al mismo tiempo que cerraba el espacio entre nosotros provocando que mi espalda quedara completamente pegada a su pecho, tome la tostada y le di un mordisco, Lucas hizo que me girara, le ofreci un poco de tostada y la acepto dandole un mordisco, justo despues de devolverme la tostada me subio a la repisa de la cocina, le di un beso fugaz y entonces fue cuando hablo.

-Te tengo un dia especial preparado-dijo sonriendo y acariciandome el muslo.

-Enserio?-pregunte yo animada.

-Si-dijo el- pero ya deverias haberlo esperado, cuando estuve fuera me permiti documentarme sobre ti-dijo dandome un beso. Un momento, documentarse sobre mi? habia pasado demasiados dias sin vivir para mi idea, ¿que dia era hoy? mire el calendario, hoy era el trece de mayo! el dia de la mala suerte para mucha gente en especial para mi, hoy era mi cumpleaños.

CONTINUARA...

bueno quise poner su cumpleaños pues porque el trece de mayo tambien es mi cumpleaños y bueno no sabia como seguir la historia pero me vino un rayo de luzz. comentar porfaaa


	21. Recuerdos pasados

Capitulo 21:Recuerdos pasados

(POV andrea)

Estaba en un coche con los ojos tapados, Lucas no habia querido decirme nada respecto a la sorpresa que me iba a dar, no me habia atrevido a decirle que mi cumpleaños desde siempre ha sido un aniversario de una tragedia familiar, no me apetecia contarle a lucas uno de los muchos secretos que tenia todavia guardados, senti como el coche paraba y lucas me abria la puerta y me cogia en brazos, despues de un rato me volvio a dejar en el suelo y me quito la venda de los ojos, no podia ser,era esa casa esa casa en la que hace mas de ocho años celebre mi ultimo cumpleaños para mi, normalmente en este dia suelo pasarmelo en casa leyendo cartas que escribia cuando era pequeña y que ella me hacia, mi cara se torno palida y las lagrimas descendieron por mis mejillas rapidamente, muchas veces habia podido mentir sobre mis sentimientos pero en este caso, este era la unica cosa que no podia enfrentar y encima aqui, en el sitio donde ocurrio todo, simplemente no podia, senti que mis rodillas ya no aguantaban mas y me cai al suelo estrpitosamente, me posicione a cuatro patas mientras lloraba y trataba de coger las riendas de esta situacion pero parecia que mi parte coherente solo estaba de espectador,senti como lucas intentaba calmarme y posicionarme pero lo unico que pudo hacer fue cogerme a la fuerza y abrazarme, una hora y media despues me calme y deje de llorar, lucas solo me miraba expectante asi que lo coji de la mano y lo gie a un estanque que habia en ese estanque movi las aguas con la mano y mis recuerdos salieron en el agua como si de una television se tratase.

FLASHBACK

En el agua salieron reflejadas dos niñas una mayor y otra pequeña, la pequeña tenia una gran parecido a Andrea, estaban en una habitacion y derepnte entraba un hombre alto de aspecto enfadado y cansado. Toda la habitacion estaba decorada como si un cumpleaños se tratase y la niña pequeña estaba bastante triste.

-Losiento hija, no ha podido venir ninguno de tus amigos al cumpleaños-decia el hombrealto. La niña pequeña pponia cara triste y la de su lado le abrazaba.

-Papi pero dijiste que vendrian-decia ella llorando-nunca viene nadie a celebrar mi cumpleaños.

-Venga andrea no pasa nada, estamos papa y yo aqui, todavia podemos hacer una gran fiesta-decia la mayor de las chicas animando a la pequeña.

-si venga hija vamos-dijo el hombre mientras le cojia la mano a andrea.

Salieron de la casa y se dirijian a el lago que habia al lado de la casa, cuando estaban en el lago la niña pequeña queria ir a nadar pero su hermana la detuvo.

-Recuerda que no sabemos nadar-dijo un poco autoritaria asi que ten cuidado y no te vayas a donde no haya pie.

-Vale-dijo andrea respondiendo con una de sus mejores sonrisas infantiles, lucas se queso sorprendido pues andrea nunca habia sonreido asidesde que la conocia. Andrea avanzo por el lago hasta que el agua le llego por los hombros y se quedo jugando ahi teniendo mucho cuidado, de repente algo la cojio del pie y la arrastro a la profundidad del lago, la mayor de las niñas fue corriendo tras ella, hasta que no pudo hacer pie, en ese momento le cogio la mano, el momento paso muy rapido, la mayor intercambio su puesto con la pequeña andrea y la tiro lejos de ella con una fuerza increible que la hizo volar diez metros habia la orilla donde tocaba pie, en cambio ella no tuvo tanta suerte pues lo que fuera que la hubiera agarrado la solto en medio del lago de dieciocho metros de profudidad, ella tampoco sabia nadar y por mas que hacia por luchar por no hundirse tarde o temprano se hundio ahogandose, mientras tanto en la orilla andrea le gritaba a su padre que fuera a salvarla pero el no hacia nada, la historia acabo con el grito de la pequeña desesperado, solo se podia oir.

-HERMANA!

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Lucas se quedo pasmado, nunca hubiera imaginado que la chica tuviese una hermana y menos que no supiera nadar teniendo el poder de controlar el agua, la miro, habia vuelto a llorar y ,mucho menos quede pequeña no hubiera tenido ni amigos para que vinieran a su fiestay que su hermana se hubiera muerto el dia de su cumpleaños.

-Nunca mas volvi a celebrar un cumpleaños-dijo trsite mirando para el suelo-un mes mas tarde mis poderes emergieron, mi hermana teniadiez años cuando me salvo y solamente en ese momento descubrio sus poderes, ironico media de su corta vida escondiendolo para que luego se destapara por mi imprudencia, la superfuerza, solo asi pude darme cuenta cuando creci de como podia cogerme cuando remos pequeñas y ella no tenia casi fuerza-su rostro se oscurecio-deberia haber muerto yo en ese lago y no ella-una lagrima descendio por su mejilla.

-Perdname, sera mejor que volvamos a casa, tu no tienes que sentirte culpable, seguramente la cosa que te cojio lo tenia todo planeado desde el principio-dijo dandole un abrazo-ademas no te consiento decir eso porque sin ti yo no seria lo que soy vamonos ya de este lugar y dicho eso se fueron pero las noticias que les esperarian en casa no serian mucho mejores..

CONTINUARA...

bueno chicas ya vere cuando escribo los otros dos capitulos en moemria de culebra, en cierto modo este es parecido a la historia de culebra con el hermano porq queria que se parecieran en mas cosas para juntarlos mas y que su muerte haya sido un golpe muy duro para ella


End file.
